


Small

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Black James Potter, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Person of Color James Potter, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sick Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James and Lily Potter drag Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (regretfully, not Peter Pettigrew as well, because he's away doing important things) to Godric's Hollow--for a very, very important announcement. All of their lives will be forever changed.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Small

"So there's a reason you gathered us here, right, Prongs?" Remus Lupin said, bony hands wrapped around the big mug of tea. He looked worse than usual, his face pale and gray, but his eyes were gentle. Next to him, Sirius Black bumped his shoulder ever so gently. 

"Yeah, you didn't just drag us away from our...weekend activities--"

Remus choked on his next gulp of tea. 

"--I meant preparing for Mad Eye's outing next week, god, Moons, you pervert--for no reason, right?"

James Potter grinned at his two best friends. For the record, he'd invited the fourth out of them, Peter, too--but he'd told him he was busy with his sick mum, regretfully. He'd have to miss this announcement. As much as James loved Pete he wasn't about to keep this a secret any longer. 

"Yeah, there is a reason. A pretty good reason." If he did say so himself. "Lils?"

His wife Lily walked in from the other room, beaming, and...she was carrying something very small. Someone, more like. It was a baby. He had beautiful dark skin like his daddy, and he was bundled up close to his mum's chest. His eyes were closed. From what the others could see he had a full head of thick, messy curls like James too. 

"Everybody," James' voice cracked slightly but no one made fun of him for it. "There’s someone I’d like you to meet. This is Harry. Harry, this is everybody."

For a long moment Remus and Sirius couldn't even say anything. 

"...oh god, I can’t believe one of us actually has one of these," Remus whispered, and he was smiling.

"I know!" Sirius said. "I still am one of these!"

"Do you want to hold him?" Lily looked up. 

"I--what if I drop him?" Sirius' eyes got wide. "Oh my god, I could drop him and then I'd die, oh my fu--"

Lily snorted and deposited the baby in his arms. "No swearing, Black."

He didn't even have a witty retort back for her. Because baby Harry didn't wake up or even seem to be bothered that he wasn't in his mum's arms anymore. He was dressed in the smallest little Gryffindor jumpsuit Sirius had ever seen; he didn't take his eyes off of him, but he turned slightly in his chair so Remus could look at him too. In the background, James wrapped an arm around his wife. 

"He's perfect," Remus said faintly. 

"He's so fu--freaking small," Sirius said. 

"Nice save."

"Shut up, Moons."

"He'll grow," James butted in. "He's only a few weeks old now. But..we wanted you guys to see him first."

And Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had never loved anyone more than this baby right here.


End file.
